Their Forgotten Passion
by Lollipop456
Summary: Sorry for terrible title. When a little girl shows up at Sherlock's door, she is actually proven to be his daughter, after a night five years ago with Simza. What will Sherlock do with the girl? And does Simza still possibly love him? Simza/Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

It was meant to be a normal day for Sherlock Holmes. To be precise, it was meant to an _uneventful _day. It was Saturday, one of the few days in the week that Sherlock was not bothered with cases. It was his observation that people had chosen to bring their woes to Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard, and though he often loved his occupation as a detective, it pleased Sherlock that the stern inspector was busy this day.

After waking, Sherlock washed his face and had Mrs. Hudson,the landlady, bring him his breakfast; he reclined himself in his chair, with his dog Gladstone at his feet. Just as it seemed he would close his eyes to fall back asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Hudson, can you leave me in peace today?"

There was no answering response, only another knock on the door. Eventually, Sherlock grew frustrated and went to answer the door. To his surprise, it was not Mrs. Hudson who stood at the door, but a little girl with almond-colored eyes and a head ful of curled, black hair. She was dressed plainly, and couldn't have been more than five-years-old.

"What are you doing here, child?" Sherlock asked.

The girl didn't respond, only looked up at Sherlock with eyes filling with tears. Sherlock didn't mean to upset the child and knelt in front of her.

"Don't cry, child. I didn't mean to upset you."

The child, whose eyes still brimmed with tears, studied him and then seemed to understand what he said. She sniffled a bit and nodded.

_"This girl must be deaf." Sherlock thought._

Sherlock did not know any sign language, that was something that would fit Doctor Watson's expertise. But he could at least make gestures and make the girl understand.

"Can you..." Sherlock pointed to the girl. "Hear what I am saying?" Sherlock pointed to his ear.

The girl looked confused momentarily, but nodded her head. This stunned Sherlock; if she was able to hear, then why...

_"Of course, you fool! She can't speak English!" Sherlock thought._

When Sherlock hit his forehead with his palm, the girl giggled and mimicked him. Sherlock sighed and extended his hand to the girl, but she recoiled.

"I will not harm you. You should come inside, until I can find your parents."

The girl relaxed and, though her eyes reflected her confusion, she took Sherlock's hand and allowed him to lead her inside.

"Now, you sit here." Sherlock lifted the girl and placed her on a small sofa that sat in the corner of the small apartment.

As Sherlock called out the door for Mrs. Hudson, Gladstone wagged his tail and approached the little girl. It was amazing that dog was not friendly towards strangers, but always took to children whenever the chance came to be around them.

Mrs. Hudson finally arrived and Sherlock led her to where the little girl sat and played with Gladstone. Mrs. Hudson, pale and wide-eyed turned to Sherlock, with mouth agape.

"Mr. Holmes, what are you doing with a child?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"She was at the door alone." Sherlock said simply.

"Alone? Could she have been abandoned?" Mrs. Hudson asked, keeping her voice in a whisper.

"That's my theory for the moment, but I must ask you a question: Did anyone enter this building with the child?"

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Holmes. I was in the kitchen until you had sent for me."

"Bloody perfect." Sherlock muttered. "Send for Doctor Watson and tell him the matter is urgent."

Mrs. Hudson nodded and left the room. Meanwhile, Sherlock took a seat across from the child and spoke to her in many languages: French, German, Spanish, Italian and so forth. The child didn't respond to any of them. Finally, he tried the only other language he could speak, but it was a long shot.

"Ai limba română? (Do you speak Romanian?)" Sherlock asked.

The girl nodded eagerly. "Da, domnule. (Yes, sir.)" She said.

Sherlock felt his eyes widened in surprise. At last, he could communicate with the child. "Care este numele tau? (What is your name?)" He asked.

"Crina." The girl said.

Sherlock leaned forward. "Crina, cineva a adus aici? (Crina, did someone bring you here?)"

The girl nodded and looked down at her feet. "Mama a făcut. (Mother did.)" She said quietly.

"Nu stii de ce mama ta a adus aici? (Do you know why your mother brought you here?)"

The girl suddenly seemed stricken with a thought and reached into her coat pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "Este o scrisoare de la mama. (It's a letter from mother.)" She said.

Sherlock took the paper from the little girl and unfolded it. The contents of the letter were brief, but shocking:

_Dear Sherlock, _

_Crina is your daughter. She speaks only Romanian as you've learned and is five-years-old. Take care of her for I no longer can provide a good life for her. If it is not too much to ask, sir, I hope that you learn to love her. _

_-S_

Sherlock looked up from the letter and stared at Crina in shock. According to the letter, this child was his daughter. He knew well who wrote the letter, and who "S" was. But, he needed confirmation.

"Crina, mama ta este numit Simza? (Crina, is your mother named Simza?)"

The girl smiled and nodded eagerly. "Da, domnule. Asta e numele mamei. (Yes, sir. That's mother's name.)"

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, trying to take everything in. Then, Crina could very well be his daughter. The timing made sense, and she did share some of Sherlock's features, especially his nose. But it was still unbelievable; after all, it was just one night...One night in a dark caravan.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Watson arrived at the apartment with his wife, Mary. Once they had recovered from the shock of Crina's parentage, Doctor Watson began to examine her under Sherlock's orders. He checked her temperature, her ears, her nose, her throat, her reflexes, and her heart. Once he was finished, he placed his tools back into his bag.

"Mary, will you sit with her? I need to speak to Holmes alone." Doctor Watson said.

"Of course, darling."

Once Doctor Watson had stood, Mary placed Crina in her lap and began to play with her. Doctor Watson and Sherlock went to the latter's bedroom, and made sure the door was shut.

"Well, is she healthy?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, she is. Her throat seems to have suffered an infection, but it seems she has recovered."

Sherlock nodded. "Good."

Doctor Watson cleared his throat and folded his arms. The only Sherlock could do was shrug in response.

"Does something trouble you, Watson?"

"Of course I am troubled, Holmes!" Doctor Watson raised his voice, but quieted down shortly after. "Is she really your daughter? Yours and Simza's?"

"Here is the letter." Sherlock took the letter from his pocket and handed to Doctor Watson. "That is Simza's handwriting, Watson. I've no doubt."

After studying the letter, Doctor Watson laid it on a nearby table and sighed deeply.

"It's still only a claim. Besides, you and Simza never had reached that level of intimacy...The idea is absurd."

When Sherlock did not speak, Doctor Watson knew that his friend of many years was hiding something from him.

"Holmes, you and Simza had never...?"

Sherlock nodded. "We had, Watson. It was a moment of madness, and she had needed comfort. She had begun to assume the worst about her brother and I lost my head."

Doctor Watson rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

Sherlock collapsed into a chair and buried his face in one of his hands. "What shall I do, Watson? How could I raise a child?"

"Perhaps, it would be best to start from the beginning." Doctor Watson pulled up a chair and sat across from Sherlock. "Tell me, Holmes: What happened that night between you and Simza?"

_Sherlock slept soundly inside of Simza's caravan. The music from outside had excited the Gypsies and even Watson, but it had only managed to put the detective to sleep. Often a light sleeper, he was awakened when he heard a noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Simza was setting a chair back on its legs. _

_"Simza?" Sherlock said and the Gypsy looked up at him. "What happened?" _

_"I didn't mean to wake you, Mr. Holmes. I tripped when I came in. Please, you must sleep if we are to leave at dawn." _

_Sherlock nodded and began to fall back asleep. It was only when he saw Simza sitting on her bed, with tears running down her face, that an urge to comfort her suddenly came. He rose from where he rested and approached Simza. _

_"Madame Simza?" _

_Simza sniffled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I am sorry for crying. You must think I'm weak." _

_"Quite the contrary, I find you to be strong. If one is able to express their emotions freely, then they show they are strong. By putting on a front, one proves they are weak, because they are afraid." _

_Simza looked up at Sherlock, her eyes red from her tears. "Do you speak from experience, Mr. Holmes?" _

_"I do, Madame Simza." Sherlock said quietly, allowing his mind to recall the recently deceased Irene Adler._

_"I know my brother is not dead. He is strong. Wherever he is, he's alive. He must be." _

_When it seemed Simza was about to cry again, Sherlock reacted quickly and sat beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. The gesture seemed to surprise her, but she kept quiet. _

_"I cannot speak for you, Madame Simza, but I have a brother myself. We've never been close, but if he were to go missing, I suspect that I would be mad with worry."_

_Hearing this, Simza managed a smile. "You are a very private man, Mr. Holmes. Why tell me this?" _

_"To bring you comfort." Sherlock said simply._

_For awhile, the two said nothing, only looked at each other. Then, to his own surprise, Sherlock drew closer to Simza and kissed on the lips. Realizing what he had done, he pulled away from Simza._

_"Madame Simza, I apologize." _

_Simza touched Sherlock's face with her hand and brought her eyes to meet his again. It was then that Simza began to kiss Holmes, long and hard. This time, they did not break apart. Soon, they had begun to strip each other of their clothes until there was nothing left but bare flesh. Once Simza laid underneath Sherlock, they broke apart and realized what was about to occur. _

_"Have you done this, Mr. Holmes?" Simza asked._

_Sherlock swallowed and nodded. "Once. And yourself?" _

_Simza smiled. "Once." _

_"I do apologize if I hurt you.." _

_"Look down, Sherlock." _

_So, Sherlock did. She was wet. Very wet. Sherlock looked back up at Simza, who was still smiling. _

_"If you hurt me. I will not care. I won't even notice." _

_That was all the invitation that was needed for Sherlock. No longer hesitant, he entered Simza who bit back a moan. Deeper he went, until it happened; inside of Simza, Sherlock reached his orgasm and he was not as quiet as Simza. He gave a loud groan and began to thrust back and forth, with Simza joining in. Though because Sherlock was moving around, he was not able to feel Simza's climax, but it was evident when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. _

_So, for an hour or two, they stayed inside each other. Thrusting and thrashing like wild animals, but never daring to exit one another. At the end, they were both damped with perspiration and Sherlock was left with the physical proof of their seduction: A set of fingernail scratches that ran down his back._

_"My compliments." Sherlock said, catching his breath._

_"Believe me, Sherlock, I am not the one that deserves praise." _

_Simza laid her head on Sherlock's chest and rested her leg over his legs. "We will find my brother now. When we do, we will be married." _

_Sherlock didn't say anything, only ran his fingers through Simza's dark hair. This worried Simza and she looked up at him._

_"Have I said something wrong?" Simza asked._

_Sherlock sighed. "Simza, this has been the most extraordinary night in my entire life. Though you must understand our places." _

_"Our places?" Simza repeated._

_"I cannot marry you, Simza. Even if I did wish to, I couldn't. By birth, you're a Gypsy, and by birth I am an Englishman. I could not put you through the torment of scandal." _

_Simza turned onto her side, away from Sherlock. "So then, we forget this happened." _

_Sherlock scooted closer to Simza and draped his arm across her bare breasts. "We have no choice." _

"I had to protect her, Watson. I thought nothing would come of it." Sherlock said.

"Something has, Holmes. A child. Your daughter."

Sherlock suddenly seemed stricken with an idea. "Watson, you and your wife can care for Crina. She would be much happier."

Doctor Watson shook his head."Holmes, we cannot do that. What with John about to turn 2, Mary couldn't handle another child at the moment."

"Then what of Mrs. Hudson? She is a widow and has a love of children."

"And you would place your responsibility on her?"

"There is no other choice."

"There is a choice, Holmes. You could stop being a selfish ass and raise Crina as Simza had hoped."

Doctor Watson stood and left Sherlock alone. Alone with what was the most largest decision of his life.


End file.
